


Detroit Evolution July Artfest

by naRK800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin Reed, DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, reverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naRK800/pseuds/naRK800
Summary: Set in the world of Detroit Evolution.A collection of prompts for the Detroit Evolution July artfest. Some chapters will be longer than others, and the chapters do not relate to one another chronologically.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 28
Kudos: 54





	1. Reverse AU - July 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like salt and caramel, they're an unlikely match. But when Niles gives his new android partner a gift he never expected to receive, the foundation it leaves sticks like toffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were originally going to be short little 100-word drabbles - an idea that immediately got thrown out the window.  
> Happy DE Artfest everybody! Please enjoy <3
> 
> Today's prompt is - #ReverseAU

GV900 was in every conceivable way, the exact opposite to his partner. While Niles stood straight-backed and formal, GV900 stood with a permanent air of casual arrogance. Niles spoke with elocution and a brisk lightness to every word, but GV900 was rough and drawling. And while Niles knew the system back to front, and knew exactly who to call to get them any signed paper they needed, GV900 had been built from the ground up to infiltrate the grimier parts of Detroit, where paper meant nothing unless it was green. 

GV knew how the underground worked because he’d been made by it. A guy who could remember every name, take a bullet without dying, throw a punch harder and faster than anyone else, who wouldn’t go behind the boss’ back, who didn’t need to sleep, who could watch the other men and the cameras and whisper in the boss’ ear if anyone did or said what they shouldn’t. He was every crimelord’s wet dream. 

He was every police department’s, too, and when he walked his deviated ass into Central and told them he knew the names and locations of every big name, and he’d help them take them in, it was under the condition that they also put equal attention on the android black market crimes GV900 knew about, too. 

They sent him to CyberLife, had him checked over for any malicious software, and had him assigned to Niles by that afternoon. 

“That was damn fast, for the cops. I know of call-outs that took longer than this,” GV900 had said. Niles had cleared his throat uncomfortably. 

“Do you have a name?”

“Nope. You don’t give toasters names, dipshit.” It had been full of self-depreciation at the time, and GV900 had avoided the look Niles had given him for it. 

“Do you want one?”

“What fuckin’ difference does it make? We’re here to work.” Emotions had been new to GV900 at the time, but he’d never forget that aching _yes_ that seemed to eat him from the inside out. He remembered how it tore through him during the pregnant pause that followed his words.

“GV900, wasn’t it?” he looked up at Niles’ words, but didn’t give an indication either way. “GV - Do you mind if i call you Gavin?”

Gavin. For the very first time since deviating, an uncensored smile ripped across his expression. Emotions had been hard for him back then, and they still were. But he remembered feeling that maybe, for the very first time, he’d made the right choice. 

‘Gavin’ was the most important thing that had ever been given to him. And as they drove in Niles’ car, with Gavin sneaking sideways glances over at him, he thought that Niles was the most important person he’d ever met. 

Maybe one day he’d find the right words to tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly i want to apologise for the toffee thing in the summary that is not referenced once in the actual fic itself. Just shhh it's fine. Also i'm sorry that the POV is a bit wonky in regards to time, i hope it wasn't too confusing.
> 
> I have soooooooo many headcanons for custom-built-for-the-mafia-android-Gavin who is basically the antithesis of Connor/Nines; Con/Nines are built to stop crime, Android!Gavin is built for crime. It was fun to have a little no-pressure scenario to dip my toes into that. 
> 
> This fic is part of the #DEArtfest, and you can find lots more like it if you search that hashtag on ao3, Twitter, IG, and tumblr!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please watch Detroit Evolution on the Octopunk page on YouTube if you haven't already  
> Nines is played by @MaximilianKoger  
> Gavin is played by @ChrisDTrindade  
> Detroit Evolution was crafted by @ladytuono
> 
> Please remember that this fic is about the Reed900 ship. Kindly do NOT ship Chris and Maximilian together.
> 
> Find me on twitter - @MutualTrust2038
> 
> A cheeky comment would make my heart warm <3


	2. #SharingABed - July 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Nines' place isn't always where he thinks

Nines and Gavin had always followed a very neat routine. For breakfast, Gavin had eggs on toast with coffee; one cream, one sugar. He smoked one cigarette as he walked to the car, and despite being more than capable of doing so, it was always Gavin who drove them to Central. He sat at his desk and exchanged small talk with those around him while Nines brewed his second coffee of the day, and from there they would review their cases and start working. Nines liked the simplicity of it. The reliability. He didn’t  _ mind _ change, but routine put him at ease, and research had shown that it put humans at ease, too. 

The mornings were easy. It was the evenings that were more of a challenge. Moreso since Nines and Gavin had started a relationship. 

It had taken some time before Nines had been welcome in Gavin’s bed. Telling him that he wasn’t interested in anything physical was different to proving it, and using so many words often just made things worse. The first night, Gavin had slept on the left hand side of the bed, and Nines on the right, with Gavin sprawled out over his chest - just like they had the night Nines had learned about Gavin’s nightmare. But the next time they shared a bed, Gavin passed out on the left side, one foot dangling off the mattress. And then back on the right side, the time after that. 

And it wasn’t that Nines  _ needed _ a spot. He just wasn’t sure how to communicate to Gavin that he needed…  _ something _ . Space to call his own, perhaps. Space reserved for him, that he knew he could rely on. A space Gavin wanted him to be in. 

It was a thought that ran through Nines’ head with a yellow LED, one that Gavin didn’t miss in the otherwise dark room. 

“You alright?” Gavin asked, his voice a little muffled from where his face was pressed into Nines’ collarbones. 

“Of course,” Nines’ voice was light, but his LED flickered almost guiltily. “Why wouldn’t i be?”

“I dunno, maybe because the room keeps flashing yellow instead of blue, genius.” Gavin shifted, rolling a little further into Nines so he could lift his head to look at him. “What’s up?”

Nines’ mouth opened as he tried to think of a way around Gavin’s probing. It seemed deeply unfair to push Gavin away when he’d put so much work into letting Nines in, and he could see with perfect clarity how Gavin would shut down from then onwards if he caught Nines avoiding him. 

“It’s…  _ stupid _ ,”

“Huh. This ought to be good. What’s stupid, Nines?” Gavin asked, his hand sliding up to shift a chunk of Nines’ hair out of his face.

“I don’t know where my place is in this bed. You keep changing positions,” Nines admitted, and his LED circled red once as Gavin burst out laughing.

“Why the hell does it matter? I kinda like falling in wherever, and using you as a pillow,” Gavin paused, and even in the darkness of the room Nines noticed the colour crawl up his neck and settle in his ears. “I sleep better with you like this. It doesn’t matter to me which side, Nines, but if it’s bothering you just pick one.”

Nines’ eyebrows rose all the way up, and with a few more golden flashes of his LED, the light shifted back to blue and settled. He felt the unease in his belly dissipate, and as it did, a wide smile spread across his face. 

“No. That won’t be necessary,” Nines said happily, content in the knowledge that his place in Gavin’s bed wasn’t a matter of left or right - his place was curled around Gavin in the warmth of their blankets as the detective fell asleep in his arms. He couldn’t have wished for a better position. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He ends up claiming the left side of the bed. 
> 
> Me while writing this: i sure hope having a 'spot' in bed isn't just a weird me thing
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please watch Detroit Evolution on the Octopunk page on YouTube if you haven't already  
> Nines is played by @MaximilianKoger  
> Gavin is played by @ChrisDTrindade  
> Detroit Evolution was crafted by @ladytuono
> 
> Please remember that this fic is about the Reed900 ship. Kindly do NOT ship Chris and Maximilian together.
> 
> Find me on twitter - @MutualTrust2038
> 
> A cheeky comment would make my heart warm <3


	3. #Proposal - July 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines has an important question, and it's not what Gavin suspects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped out on day 3 of DE Artfest due to some medical stuff! I've decided that instead of trying to catch up and stressing myself out, i'm just going to bump any days i miss to the end of the month and carry on that way. So, college au is coming, just not yet! Have some day 4 instead!
> 
> Please enjoy a bit of a spin on the #proposal prompt!

> **From:** _Nines_
> 
> **Message:** _ Will you come upstairs, please? On the roof _ .

Gavin stared down at his phone, his weight resting on one leg and his shoulders hunched a little defensively. Nines was a very  _ predictable _ person. He liked his routine, and unless he had a good reason to break it, it was fairly easy to guess where he was and what he was doing. He was logical, and Gavin liked that about him. But it also meant that when Nines broke routine in odd ways - like calling Gavin onto the roof after he hadn’t seen Nines all afternoon - made Gavin’s anxiety soar. 

Gavin didn’t reply. But he put his shoes and jacket on, and made his way to the stairwell, his jaw clenched shut, and his hands balled into fists inside his jacket pockets. The first thing Gavin saw was the colour of Nines’ LED. It was yellow, and doing that spinny thing that Gavin assumed meant he was thinking real hard about something. Nines had a packet of cigarettes in his hand, the more expensive kind that Gavin preferred, and his posture was forcibly casual, like he’d googled reference pictures for ‘relaxed’ and tried to copy them. 

“Hey?” Gavin said roughly, digging his hands into his jacket pockets and steeling himself in front of Nines. Nines noticed Gavin’s disposition immediately, and straightened with a bit of a fluster. 

“I brought you a new packet of cigarettes,” Nines said lightly, handing them over to Gavin who stared at them as though they might bite him. 

“Yeah, i can see that. Tryna kill me quicker?” Gavin drawled, and immediately regretted it when Nines flustered and sucked in a sharp breath. 

“No--! No, of course not, i just know you enjoy that brand more than--”

“What’s up?” Gavin cut over him. He sniffed and turned the carton around in his hands, then ripped open the seal so he could smack one out of its packet. “Why’d you call me onto the roof and give me a bribe? Got that from me, huh? You’re learning how to be a sly little shit, just like me,” Gavin said, his mouth twitching just a little as he glanced up at him. 

“Yes, well, i did learn from the best. I have a proposal,” Nines said, and took another steadying breath when Gavin did nothing else but raise his eyebrows at him to continue. “It involves sharing our apartment with another--”

“If Connor’s out on his ass he can go to Jericho like everyone else. I’m not fucking living with Connor, Nines.”

“No, it’s not Connor,” Nines said in a bit of a rush, but Gavin still shook his head as he lit up the cigarette. 

“The apartment’s too small, we already live on top of each other. Nines, sorry, but it’s a no, alright?” Gavin said, his feathers ruffled, but with admitted relief ebbing out of him as well. It didn’t matter how smooth their relationship was going, Gavin could never shake the fear that he was one wrong move from getting broken up with. 

Gavin watched Nines set his jaw and lift his chin with a look of determination that had him softly groaning in dred. He had no idea what Nines was about to do or say, but he knew from that look alone that Gavin wasn’t going to win. 

Nines unbuttoned his jacket with an odd kind of gingerness, and Gavin’s gaze fell on a lumpy shape hidden inside his sweater. He started smiling, and when Nines pulled out a fluffy ginger kitten the length of his forearm from nose to the tip of its feathery tail, Gavin burst out laughing. 

“Oh my  _ fucking _ god,” Gavin grinned, stepping forward and taking the kitten off of Nines. 

“I got a message from Jericho as you were finishing the case this afternoon. CyberLife created 10,000 home companion models ready for Christmas, but they were retired once the revolution was won. Markus deviated them yesterday.”

“Are you telling me this is an android?” Gavin asked as he held the kitten up to his face, unable to tell the difference as it opened its mouth in a grumpy, high-pitched meow. 

“Yes. Ten thousand deviant puppies and kittens is an… unexpected challenge. But I said I would see if we could help.”

“So this little fluffball is gonna be a kitten forever?” Gavin asked, already going through names in his head. 

“Yes, but nobody is sure how its personality will develop - whether it will mellow out like a regular cat or remain a kitten.”

“Doesn’t have to eat or shit, won’t throw up on my pillow, is gonna stay a kitten forever. You didn’t have to buy me fucking cigarettes, Nines, it’s the dream cat,” Gavin laughed, handing it back over to Nines when it gave a very upset meow. 

“So we can keep it?”

“Of course we’re fucking keeping it. Get your ass inside, it’s freezing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever i write anything about Gavin and kittens i always think of Michelle's tumblr reply where she was like, "there's nothing Gavin would love more than a cat that doesn't shit" 
> 
> This prompt i think is supposed to be a marriage proposal prompt, but i wanted to do something different, and i have marriage proposal saved for another day c:<
> 
> Also this kitten is like >:c unhand me!!
> 
> Grumpy kittens are my fav
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please watch Detroit Evolution on the Octopunk page on YouTube if you haven't already  
> Nines is played by @MaximilianKoger  
> Gavin is played by @ChrisDTrindade  
> Detroit Evolution was crafted by @ladytuono
> 
> Please remember that this fic is about the Reed900 ship. Kindly do NOT ship Chris and Maximilian together.
> 
> Find me on twitter - @MutualTrust2038
> 
> A cheeky comment would make my heart warm <3


End file.
